Happiness
by Girl Who Writes
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing around Usagi and her past, present and future. “You’re going to be a beautiful Queen one day, Chibiusa,” Serenity cooed. “But first, you’re going to be our beautiful little princess Small Lady."
1. Happiness

**Title:** Happiness

**Author:** Girl Who Writes

**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.

**Character:** Usagi (NQS) & Chibiusa

**Prompt:** Family

**Word Count:**

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Gen

**Summary:** "You're going to be a beautiful Queen one day, Chibiusa," Serenity cooed. "But first, you're going to be our beautiful little princess Small Lady."

**Notes: **A brief break turns into a two and a half month absence x_x Life can be so unpleasant. This series of shorts were written for SMMFFC on LJ, January's theme being 'Usagi' :) and will most likely span the Silver Millennium, present day Tokyo and Crystal Tokyo. Unless noted, the shorts are not written to follow one another.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Toei, Bandai and Naoko Takeuchi. I make no profit from this fan-based venture.

* * *

On any other day, when one walked into the office of Neo-Queen Serenity I, they would have found – beyond the massive double doors – the Queen sitting at her ornate desk, surrounded by paperwork. She would have been wearing one of her 'official' gowns, almost always white. Her desk was kept neat – by strict orders of her advisor, Luna. Delicate silver pens sat in a stand, and piles of paper sat in neat boxes. A single touch-screen computer sat to her right. The only other ornamentation was a double-sided frame.

The frame held two photographs – one was at her wedding, with her bridesmaids, clutching champagne glasses and laughing. The Queen looked especially young in the photograph, with her hair in loose curls. But despite that, it was a polished photo, girls in their finery.

The second photograph was more recent – of a tired-looking Usagi with tangled hair and pink cheeks, and an equally exhausted looking Mamoru beside her, both staring at the tiny bundle in Usagi's arms. Wrapped in plain white blankets, the infant with the feathery pink hair, was sound asleep and entirely unaware of the awestruck look upon her parents.

However, that morning was different.

Anyone entering the office would have found the Queen alone, sprawled out on the rug on her stomach, her dress tumbled around her.

And in front of her was the tiny princess, Lady Serenity Usagi. Two tiny candy-pink pigtails sat on either side of her head. Her dress was a tiny, shorter replica of Serenity's own. A bunny-patterned pacifier was firmly in the little girl's mouth and sitting in the crook of her arm was a plush cat called 'Koneko' and would one day be known as Luna-P.

Serenity laughed as her little girl reached out for her crown, pulling it from her Mama's hair and dropping her cat to inspect it.

"You're going to be a beautiful Queen one day, Chibiusa," Serenity cooed as the little girl tried to put the crown on her own head, and frowning as it slipping over her eye. "But first, you're going to be our beautiful little princess Small Lady. Soon I won't be able to call you my Chibiusa anymore. You might remember and get me into trouble with Setsuna."

Chibiusa grunted, and discarded the crown before focusing on her mama's necklace – pink pearls looped twice around Serenity's neck, with a crescent moon hanging from it.

Serenity plucked the strand from her daughter's hands and picked her up, walking over to her desk and setting down. Chibiusa beamed at her mother and smacked the table in her impatience.

"Calm down," Serenity kissed her hair and pulled a sheet of paper, with the Royal Family's silver monogram in the corner, and plucked a pen from the stand.

Serenity carefully placed Chibiusa's hands on the paper and began to trace around them, the baby transfixed, her pacifier falling out as her mouth became a delicate 'O' in concentration.

As Serenity finished, Chibiusa reached for the paper and held it up.

"Yes, those are you hands – you're getting so big," Serenity said as Chibiusa dropped the paper and reached for the photo frame. "There you are, not even an hour old. Mamo-chan said he'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. But don't you go telling Usagi that when you're older or you'll cause a lot of trouble. Usagi gets very silly about Mamo-chan." Chibiusa looked up at her with a serious expression. "Don't tell her I said that, either."

Chibiusa yawned and nestled into her mama's shoulder.

"Nap-time already?" Serenity smoothed Chibiusa's hair down. "How about we go find Papa and he can tuck you in with a story?"

Chibiusa grunted and Serenity held out her pacifier, before getting up to fetch Chibiusa's cat. Chibiusa suddenly let out a squeal of joy, and Serenity looked up to see Endymion in the door way, smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Story-time?" he asked.

"Nap-time," Serenity said as her daughter twisted to see her papa, her tiny hands rubbing her eyes, and Serenity passed Chibiusa over.

"Story-time first," Endymion held Chibiusa to him. "Nap-time and then maybe Luna and Artemis will let us sneak off into the gardens for the afternoon – I've got a surprise for the pair of you."

Serenity's eyes lit up. "A surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise."

"Does it involve cake?" Serenity looked gleeful.

Endymion chuckled. "You never change, Usako." Before Serenity could reply, Chibiusa let out a sleepy snuffle, her head resting in her father's shoulder.

"What story shall I tell you, Small Lady?" Endymion asked as Serenity leant over to kiss her daughter on her cheek and then her husband, before turning around, retrieving her crown and settling back at her desk, obviously hurrying so Luna would give her an afternoon reprieve.

"How about a story about a pair of rabbits?" Endymion asked Chibiusa yawned. "A pink one and a white one that lived on the Moon... or how about I tell you about the beautiful soldier, Sailor Moon..."

As Endymion walked down the long hallway to the private quarters, describing the mythic soldier of love and justice, the little princess was no longer dozing, but listening to every word her father said.


	2. Easy

**Title:** Easy

**Author:** Girl Who Writes

**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.

**Character:** Usagi (NQS)

**Prompt:** Ordinary

**Word Count: **371**  
**

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Angst

**Summary:** It would be so easy, she knew, to hold the crystal tight and replace her worries, her sadness, with easy happiness.

**Notes:** This is very different to the first part, but I do love dark Crystal Tokyo fics.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Toei, Bandai and Naoko Takeuchi. I make no profit from this fan-based venture.

**

* * *

**

She only looked once, once when it was too hard to resist. When her people would clamouring for more than she could offer, when she saw her lost, lonely little girl wandering around the palace; when that terrible day drew closer and closer.

It was so easy, to hold the crystal to her and wish for the visions. It was the only way she had ever asked the crystal for anything, wishing for something.

It had been like the crystal had been waiting for her, seeing her faltering, her weakness and offering her something in return.

And in the end, it was nice. It was nothing amazingly special nor difficult. At thirteen, she found a plump black cat being tormented on the street, and took her home, even named her Luna. She grew up with Umino and Naru, laughing and smiling throughout it all – the less-than-stellar academic record, the hours devoted to shopping, the arcade and swooning over boys.

And all her friends passed her by – Mamoru mocked her test result once, and she never saw him again. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako never gave her a second glance.

Then there were the little things – a tiny death notice in the newspaper for one Hotaru Tomoe. Haruka and Michiru staring out of separate photographs in the paper. No sign of Setsuna Meioh at all.

She watched herself grow up, and go to art school, fall in love and walk away heart-broken.

Meeting the man she would marry.

Moving out of her childhood home, into a tiny apartment.

Being a bridesmaid at Naru and Umino's wedding.

Having her children, all golden haired cherubs.

Chastising her daughters.

Scolding her son.

A chain of happy days and sad days, birthdays, funerals, graduations, laughter, tears – where she was never anything special, just a normal girl, a normal mother and wife.

It would be so easy, she knew, to hold the crystal tight and replace her worries, her sadness, with easy happiness. Replace one sad-eyed girl with three smiling blonde children. Replace desperate citizens and paperwork with days of playing with her babies and baking misshapen cookies. Simple joys, instead of the grief and frustration of having everybody waiting for her, begging for her...

It would be so very easy.


End file.
